


Concupiscence

by PastelPenguins



Series: Fallen for the Principality [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Green-eyed Monster Trope, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Quick little one-shot of what drove Gabriel to his Fall that I made but had a hard time working into an actual multi chapter fic. So I decided to just post it as a one shot since its been sitting in my docs for a good while.





	Concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seVen deadly sins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538582) by Pialocity. 
  * Inspired by [Gabriel falls Kink meme prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538585) by Anon. 

> Well this was sitting around my google docs for a while and while I don't think this is the best thing ive written, it lays the groundwork down for the series I wanted to make. Unfortunately I couldn't figure out how to make it a full multi-chapter fic so it'll be a ton of one shots. I do hope you all enjoy this little one shot though, I have an investment in this version of Fallen Gabe.

Gabriel had lusted after Aziraphale for as long as he could remember. As an Archangel he wasn’t able to act on his desires, though he did try to get Aziraphale to reciprocate. But for some reason he just wouldn’t, would rather stay on Earth, report to others, and on top of that he rarely delivered reports in person.

‘Why have you done this pain to me the whole time? You isolate yourself so I can’t reach you, can’t have a chance to show my affections.’ He thought miserably while looking over Aziraphale's current reports.

Then the Apacawasnt happened and seeing the angel he loved choose some demon over him? It caused a terrible ache inside he didn’t know could exist, everything was wrong and tilting on an axis until all Gabriel could think was ‘You’re not the angel I’ve loved, you must be a demon, too prideful and gluttonous to have fallen.’

And so the the trials came afterwards, and the hurt was still fresh, he said things he regretted. Only realizing how terrible he behaved after Aziraphale was back on Earth. But he was so tired of this eternal game of trying to woo the Principality. And he knew after what happened he couldn’t just show up so soon to apologize. Though that didn’t stop his desires, his lust, from becoming more and more perverse, eventually becoming terribly obscene. 

‘I know I can’t save you at this point, but I don’t want to lose you to your inner darkness.’ Gabriel thought morose as he, Michael, Uriel, and Sandolphon scoured any info they had on Aziraphale. Metatron had tasked them with trying to find any clue to how he may have survived the execution.

‘Please come back to me I promise I’ll forgive you, everything you’ve done to upset us will be forgotten. I continue to pray to the almighty to protect you from the darkness, from that demon that tempted you into sin.’ He thought almost in tears having to see another image of the demon looking far to comfortable with His agent, to just merely be acquaintances. Gabriel was so far lost in thought he only caught the end of what Sandalphon was saying.

He really wishes that he hadn’t even heard him speak, and was so upset he almost lunged at him.

He was going to go mad if Metatron had him re-watch the latest surveillance one more time. There was nothing on them that showed how the two were able to live through their trials. And how dare Sandalphon even suggest that those two might have…could have!

Ridiculous, there was no way Aziraphale could have even thought to do something like that, right? Growling, Gabriel kicked his desk as burning heat crept into his veins. Aziraphale would never do that with a demon, it was one thing to team up to save the humans but to actually have physical relations?

Then again, he had never shown any interest in another angel had he? Swallowing hard, Gabriel tried to think back on if he ever noticed signs of interest in Aziraphale. The only memories coming up were of the times demons were involved, even from the start when the fall happened.

He growled again, it wasn’t fair! What did demons have that he, an Archangel, did not? Was it the darker colors? The confidence and general reckless abandon they seemed to constantly display? 

Trying to calm himself he decided to look over some paperwork he needed to work on, hoping to use it as a distraction from his thoughts. But the burning feeling he had been feeling constantly as of late drove him crazy again.

Thirty minutes later, he was panting at his desk, papers strewn about and left forgotten, a photo of Aziraphale staring back at him as he took his cock in hand once more.

He could feel his release was close and was lost in his fantasy, hearing his name fall from Aziraphale’s lips. He gasped, breathing hard, when he came back to himself and stared miserably at the photo as he miracled himself clean.

This wasn’t right, he was spiraling out of control, but what was he to do? He couldn’t have Aziraphale, but his mind and body were betraying him. ‘If only I was a demon, maybe then he would want me.’

He shook his head, trying to expel those thoughts. They had been coming to him more and more recently and the thought of Falling just for Aziraphale? It terrified him, but he had to admit it wasn’t a completely terrible idea if it meant the two could be together, right?


End file.
